1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an electrical device for use within a computer, and particularly to an extender having two opposite connection ports adapted to be respectively coupled to a female connector mounted on a backplane and a male connector mounted on the hard drive.
2. The Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 5,547,385 discloses a pair of blind mating male and female connectors, which are called as SCA-II connectors. In the recent years, such female connector is mounted on a backplane in the computer and such male connector is mounted to a hard drive which is intended to be attached to the backplane for establishing signal transmission between the hard drive and the backplane through the interconnection of such female and male connectors. Ideally, the relative positions of the backplane and the hard drive should be precisely arranged so that the hard drive can be properly and correctly connected to the backplane through such pair of male and female connectors. Unfortunately, because there is no unique specification regulated around the connection area of the hard drive, different hard drive manufacturers may have the male connector located on the connection area with two different positions wherein one of the first type hard drive is flush with the edge of the hard drive and the other of the second type hard drive is somewhat indented from the edge for complying the different existing computer chassis structures.
The present problem the computer manufacturer confronts, is that his computer interior structure substantially requires a first type hard drive to comply with, while his selected qualified hard drive manufacturer only can provide the second type hard drive for him. Under this situation, a significant gap exists between the un-mated male connector of the hard drive and female connector of the backplane even though the hard drive reaches its final predetermined secured position. Accordingly, an extender intermediating the male and female connectors and making a bridge over such gap, is desired for compensation.
Therefore, an object of the invention is to provide an extender adapted to mate the male SCA-II connector and the female SCA-II connector, respectively, on two opposite sides, so as to compensate the original gap and accomplish the electrical connection from the hard drive through the extender to the backplane.